Perfect BoyFriend!
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah siswa SMA biasa. Ia bukan hanya seorang gay...Okay, biseksual! Ia juga manusia bodoh yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan dari sebuah boneka! UPDATE! DOLL-2!
1. DOLL1

PERFECTLY BOYFRIEND

Doll-1.

Strory-line:: Ai Shirohime,Dobe,Shi (Me,Myself and I)

Based on:: Sara's Great Ideas (My Lovely Friends and _Mom_)

Genre:: Supernatural/Romance

Rated:: T

Disclaimer:: Masashi Kishimoto and Co.

Warnings:: Yaoi. Freak Author-Lazy ass- ~

Full Summary:: Kehidupan Naruto, selalu sama setiap hari… Tetapi, ada satu rahasia yang di simpannya sendirian selama ini. Ternyata, ia seorang gay! Okay, mungkin biseksual… Hari-harinya semakin terasa begitu panjang dan lama… Keinginannya hanya satu, yaitu memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia cintai, dan orang itu balik mencintainya. Ia rela mengorbankan apa-pun! Tetapi, apakah ia mau… Jika kekasih yang di tunggunya selama ini adalah seorang boneka?

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun!!"

"H-hai! Sensei!"

"Berdiri di lorong kelas! SEKARANG!!"

"Nani?! Apa salah-ku sensei!"

"Bertanyalah pada buku pe-er-mu!!"

"Ehh? Bukannya buku benda mati?"

"BERDIRI DI LUAR!!"

"H-hai…"

Sudah tak terhitung, Naruto si Anak Bengal berdiri di lorong sekolah. Bukan salahnya,'kan… Jika ia tak mampu mengerjakan pe-er dari sensei-nya. Dari pada teman-temannya yang menyalin pekerjaan orang lain. Paling, tidak dia sudah berusaha 'kan? Kenapa sensei-nya itu tidak bisa menghargai hasil pekerjaan Naruto?

_Selalu seperti ini…_

Ini adalah Tahun terakhirnya di Konoha Private School, selama 3 tahun bersekolah di sini… Tidak ada yang terlalu berkesan di hatinya kecuali beberapa kejadian, sewaktu membakar Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan memberi pewarna merah di dalam kolam renang sekolah. Yahh… Bukankah masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang menyenangkan? Tetapi, bagi Naruto… kehidupan SMA hanyalah sebuah kebosanan dan jadwal yang berulang-ulang setiap hari selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

_Yang kurasakan hampa…_

_Tak ada yang menarik sama sekali… Hanya hal yang itu-itu saja._

_Dengan keadaan-ku yang seperti ini…_

_Seorang ga..! Uhm.. Biseksual…! _

_Kalau saja ada seseorang yang mau… Yah,mengisi hidup-ku ini, menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna... Dan,_

_Menerima-ku dengan suka rela…_

_Akan kukorbankan apa saja… Apa saja._

'Benarkah?'

_Iya benar… Eh, suara siapa itu?!!_

"Siapa di sana?" Hanya kekosongan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia menatap sekeliling-nya mencari-cari asal suara itu, lorong di kanan dan kiri-nya melompong tanpa ada orang lain selain Naruto.

'Dobe… Benarkah itu?'

"Siapa itu?!!" bentak Naruto sekali lagi, pintu dorong di sampingnya membuka lebar, sesosok wanita bermuka sangar menatap Naruto dengan marah, si Uzumaki bergidik ketakutan.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO-KUN!! Jangan berteriak di lorong sekolah!!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Ta-tapi sensei 'kan juga te-teriak…"

"DIAM!!"

"Ha-hai…"

Ahh… Kenapa wanita begitu menyeramkan?

.

Sekali lagi Naruto pulang paling akhir gara-gara di suruh membersihkan WC, oleh Sensei-nya itu. Tampaknya masalah selalu menempel seperti magnet dengan diri Naruto. Sedikit saja melangkah keluar dari rumah maka masalah melekat padanya layaknya bayangan.

"Uhff…" ia mengelap dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dengan lesu ia berjalan menjauhi bangunan sekolah dan menuju apartemen-nya yang 6 blok dari sana. Naruto, itu yatim-piatu… Sejak setahun yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil dan kakak-nya… Entah ada di mana… Oleh karena itu… Dia harus selalu berhemat menggunakan uang tabungan yang di tinggalkan orang tuanya, dan ia belum boleh mencari uang sendiri karena aturan di sekolah melarang semua semua siswa-nya untuk bekerja.

"Apa… Ramen instan di rumah masih ada,ya?" gumam Naruto, menatap langit sore yang kemerahan, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan anak kecil sedang melempari seekor kucing. Beberapa anak melempar dengan mengunakan batu dan yang lain hanya melihat sambil tertawa-tawa, keadaan pinggir sungai Shiroku yang tadinya tenang seketika berubah ramai. Naruto berjalan mendekat, ia menuruni tangga dari tepi jalan dengan terburu-buru,

"He-Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!!"

Anak-anak kecil itu, berlari ketakutan menjauhi benda yang tadi mereka lempari di pinggir sungai. Segera saja Naruto, menghampiri 'kucing' malang itu dengan muka cemas, tetapi saat ia mengangkat buntelan kotor yang di kira-nya 'kucing'….

"Terima kasih sudah menolong-ku…" Kata si'kucing' melempar tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"…Wu…WUAHHH!!!! Kucing-nya bicaraaaa!!!"

GABRUK!!

Naruto menjatuhkan si'kucing' ajaib dari pegangannya, ia lalu mengambil jarak sekitar 5 meter dari si'kucing', mukanya pucat akibat ketakutan.

"Aku bukan kucing,Baka!" Katanya ketus, membuat Naruto bergidik ketakutan, "Aku ini Angel!! Liat,nih…Aku punya sayap!!"

Benar sekali, setelah memutar badannya si 'kucing' eh, Angel itu memang mempunyai sayap di kedua sisi punggung-nya! Keringat turun dari pelipisnya, Naruto berkata dengan terbata-bata, "A-apa… Ka-kamu… Mau mengambil ny-nyawaku?" Si angel hanya tertawa nyaring, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu bukan tugas-ku… Lucifer 13 yang lakukan itu." Naruto menghelakan napas lega.

"Lagi pula aku ini Angel dari Purgatory! Bertujuan, menyampaikan permintaan Orang Tua-mu untuk memberikan sebuah 'hadiah'!" kata-nya sambil membersihkan pakaiannya, si Angel adalah seorang anak kecil seukuran kucing dengan baju serba putih dan berambut hijau panjang… Benar-benar tidak dapat di percaya! Ternyata malaikat itu nyata! Pikir Naruto dengan semangat.

Mata merah si malaikat bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, yang berada tepat di depan hidung si malaikat, "BENARKAH?!!!" jerit Naruto histeris.

"Ahh!! Aku jadi TBC!! Jauh-jauh! Jangan teriak-teriak di depan hidung-ku dong!!" Dorong si angel dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Naruto bersimpuh di atas tanah pinggir sungai, menatap dengan bahagia ke arah si Angel. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah 'hadiah' yang di kirimkan oleh orang tuanya.

"Pertama-tama…Kita kenalan dulu! Nama-ku Misa, Angel Purgatory di Pasukan Messengger 11. Yah… Aku udah tau nama-mu! Jadi langsung aja! Apakah kamu mau menerima hadiah dari orang-tuamu ini?" Kata Misa sambil mengepak-epakkan sayapnya dan terbang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, lalu berhenti di depan wajah si pirang.

"Tentu saja,aku Mau!!"

Dengan seulas senyuman tipis, Misa menyentuh hidung Naruto menggunakan telunjuk kecilnya.

"Walaupun itu akan mengambil 'setengah dari nyawa-mu'?" Desis Misa pelan dengan penuh aura kelam.

Mata Naruto membesar, "E…EHHH!!!!"

.

.

.

End Of Doll-1.

.

.

.

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Aku ini ada untuk membunuh orang lain selain diri-ku…

-Aku membunuh ibu-ku sendiri.-

Ai… Cinta?

_Shi::_** Misa yang di atas itu buka Misa-misa loh!!! *tereak2***

_Sara::_** *makan ramen* Jadi siapa dunn?**

_Shi::_** Err… Ada dehh!!! *kedip-kedip* emang mami nggak nyadar??**

_Sara::_** Lo katarak? *dijitak* nyadar?? nggak tuh?!**

_Shi::_** *ngela napas* Dan setengah dari nyawa itu juga bukan ngambil dari death note!!! Dan ini gag ada hubungannya dengan death note!!**

**+Emang death note itu apa?!!+ *dijitak rame2***

_Sara::_** Death note itu… Nama Makanan!!! *dilempar-keJepang***

_Shi::_** Yo weis-lah!! Shi minta 10 review!!! Kalo belom 10 gag mau ngelanjutin fic ini! *maksa***

_Sara::_** Puresuuu…!!! *chu***

_Shi&Sara::_** Sampai jumpa minggu depan!!!**

**Jaa!!**


	2. DOLL2

P E R F E C T L Y B O Y F R I E N D

Doll-2.

Strory-line:: Ai Shirohime,Dobe,Shi (Me,Myself and I)

Based on:: Sara's Great Ideas (My Lovely Friends and _Mom_)

Genre:: Supernatural/Romance

Rated:: T

Disclaimer,Warnings dan Full Summary hanya ada di Doll-1.

Shi bukan yang punya ini lagu -Im Alive by Becca-.

.

.

.

"Se-se-setengah dari nya-nyawaku?" Ulang Naruto terbata-bata.

Misa mengangguk pelan, matanya yang berwarna merah berkilat. Sementara Naruto memegangi dagu, ia berpikir dan berpikir…. Jarang-jarang dia berpikir sekeras ini.

"Jadi…Kamu terima tidak?" Sela Misa, duduk di bahu kanan Naruto.

Si Uzumaki lalu menghela napas, "Er… Misa-san. Ke-kenapa harus mengambil setengah dari nyawaku? Me-memang hadiahnya apa?" Si Malaikat berambut hijau berkilau itu tertawa nyaring, lalu menjawab Naruto dengan lembut. "Hal yang akan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna lagi, Naruto~"

_Ber-berwarna?_

_Hidupku yang hitam putih ini akan berwarna?_

_A-apakah 'hal' itu memang seharga dengan setengah nyawaku…?_

"Yup! Memang segitu harganya! Nggak bisa di tawar!" Kata Misa seolah membaca pikiran si pirang.

Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat, ia kembali berpikir dengan keras… Apakah ia mau menukar nyawa-nya yang berharga demi hal ini? Kenapa orang tua-nya melakukan hal ini? 'hadiah' apa itu? Oh…Tuhan…. Kalau Kau memang ada… Tolong berikan jalan yang terbaik.

"Lagipula… Cuma setengahnya 'kan? Dengan 'hadiah' itu kamu akan bersenang-senang sampai akhir hayatmu dan mati dengan tersenyum. Sederhana 'kan?"

Mata biru Naruto menghilang di balik kelopaknya, Naruto membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya yang lebih berwarna… Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apapun… Dulu, dia memang punya kehidupan seperti itu, tetapi sekarang…

"Aku terima." Kata Naruto tegas.

Senyum mengembang di bibir mungil si Malaikat, sayapnya bergerak terbang meninggalkan bahu Naruto. Tangannya melebar ke samping, tiba-tiba saja di sekitar Naruto dan Misa muncul cahaya ke-emasan yang ikut menyemarakkan langit yang sore di ujung sungai. Cahaya-cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi satu, dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sangat terang di belahan tangan Misa.

"Ugh…" Ringis Naruto, menutup mata dengan tangannya.

Rambut hijau Misa berkibar-kibar akibat angin, tak lama setelah lingkaran itu tercipta, 'benda' itu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping kunang-kunang. Lalu munculnya 'sesuatu' di pegangan Misa, tampak seperti sebuah lengan.

"Buka matamu, Naruto…" bisik Misa, "Hadiahmu ada di sini…"

Naruto membuka mata dengan perlahan, pupilnya membesar…

"Eh?"

.

.

Langit Malam itu berhiaskan bintang, seperti kap hitam lampu yang bolong. Di ujung Tokyo Tower berdiri seorang wanita yang cantik rupawan dengan rambut hijau panjang, melambai-lambai mengikuti arus angin.

"Kau ini pembohong…."

Badannya yang bak model dengan lekuk sempurna, menoleh santai pada arah suara. Ia tersenyum manis, "Bohong? Aku nggak ngerasa bohong, tuh…"

Si pemilik suara adalah pria tinggi berambut putih pendek dengan sayap hitam besar. Ia sedang terbang di samping Tokyo Tower, berkelip-kelip di dalam malam yang ramai di atas kota Tokyo.

"Misa… Kenapa kau tidak katakan yang sejujurnya pada Naruto? Bukankah kau itu 'guardian'nya?" ujarnya sambil menatap bulan dengan mata abu-abu cemerlang, syal putih panjang di leher berayun oleh angin.

Yang di tanya, hanya melukiskan muka ingin menangis. Tetapi di tahan, seiring dengan itu terdengar nyanyian merdu dari bibirnya. "Lagi-lagi… Kau memang selalu egois, Misa." Si Pria memandang Misa dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Aku tahu dia itu anak baik, tapi… Tetap saja, ini seperti… Racun yang punya rasa manis. Perlahan tetapi pasti, akan menggerogoti hatinya lalu membuatnya mati dalam tidur…" Tambahnya pelan.

Nyanyian Misa berhenti, mata-merahnya semakin memerah dan muka pun terlukis perasaan seekor anjing yang di tinggalkan majikan, memelas dan terluka.

"Untuk apa dia hidup sepanjang itu, jika pada akhirnya dia akan mati dengan menyakitkan!" jeritnya pilu.

Si pria menatap Misa tak percaya, "Jangan membohongi diri sendiri!! Pada akhirnya dia akan mati 'kan?!!!" balas si pria tak kalah kuat.

"Tetapi…. Tetapi! Paling tidak, Naruto akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang telah kau rebut, Kapten Pasukan Lucifer 13…" ujarnya lirih, air mata mengalir turun.

Dengan napas berat, si pria bersiap-siap meninggalkan Misa… Ia lelah harus selalu dan selalu seperti ini jika bertemu dengan si Malaikat baik hati itu.

"Misa… Kau telah mengambil setengah dari nyawanya… Kau tahu 'kan berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa? Ku harap si 'Prisioner' itu melakukan hal yang tepat untuk Uzumaki."

Sayapnya mengepak hilang, sekali hentakan. Sebuah bulu hitam tertinggal dan di tangkap Misa dengan cepat.

"Tentu… Akan ku buat satu tahun ini… Menjadi benar-benar tak terlupakan untuk anak baik itu." Air matanya mengering, matanya menatap lurus ke arah bulan.

_Im Alive…._

_Im Alive~ Oh yeah…_

_Between good and bads, where U'll find me…_

_Reaching for heaven…_

_I will fight and I'll sleep when died…_

_I'll Live… My life, IM ALIVE…_

Dan bulu hitam itu pun menghilang terbawa angin.

.

.

"Uh…" Sungut Naruto, ia menatap 'benda' di depannya itu dengan pandangan aneh, rambut yang basah setelah mandi menetes ke atas 'hadiah', perlahan.

_Kau harus mencium 'dia', Naruto…_

_Kiss of Life! Hehe…_

_Setelah itu ia akan menjadi 'milik'-mu! _

_Dialah kunci menuju hidup-mu yang lebih berwarna!_

"Uhhghhh…" Pipinya memerah pelan.

Hadiah dari Misa, adalah sebuah boneka seukuran anak remaja tetapi lebih besar dari badan Naruto. Bagian tubuhnya terbuat dari plastik, berwarna putih, berambut hitam pendek dan dingin… Boneka itu terkulai lemah di atas sofa, matanya tertutup dan tidak berpakaian!! _Oh, Hell yeahh_…!! Seperti sebuah dongeng, Naruto harus mencium barang tak bernyawa itu! Persis dengan cerita sleeping beauty, ciuman Naruto sama saja dengan pemberian nyawa untuk si boneka.

"Ne… Misa-san, kuharap kau tidak membohongiku!!!"

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya, pelan-pelan ke arah bibir putih si boneka. Kenapa, boneka itu tampak seperti Manusia As-eli?!! Ia mengerutkan bibir, lalu merapatkan kedua matanya.

_Kiss._

"Ehh..? Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-pun?!" Naruto menatap muka si boneka, penuh tanda tanya.

'French Kiss!!!'

_Bener jugaa!! Eh, suara siapa itu?!_

_Yah, sudahlah~_

_Fr-french kiss?_

(0) *ekspresi Naruto*

_A-aku 'kan belum pernah ciuman!!_

_Uhh… _

_Kucoba nggak,ya…_

_Kalo nggak di coba, ntar sia-sia deh… Nyawaku._

Naruto berusaha menguatkan hatinya, ia menatap boneka di sofa. Menelan ludah, lalu bersiap-siap untuk melakukan 'hal' itu dengan sebuah boneka!

_Oh….Ayah-ibu… Maafkan aku!_

Dengan sekali dorongan Naruto, menyentuh bibir si boneka yang dingin…

_Ha-hangat?_

"Nnh…"

Tangan?

Kenapa ada tangan merapat di pinggang Naruto? Mendorongnya mendekat ke pelukan si boneka, Naruto gelapapan karena ia tak mampu melepaskan ciuman itu!

_EHH!!!!_

Bibir boneka itu semakin merapat di mulut Naruto, mengecupnya dengan pelan lalu Naruto merasa ada sehembus napas hangat mengelitiki mukanya. Ia tahu!! Boneka itu sudah 'bangun'!!! Mata biru langit pagi bertemu dengan Bola mata hitam langit malam, langsung saja Naruto berteriak kencang.

"Me-mesuuumm!!!!"

"Hn… Berisik,Dobe." Kata si boneka malas.

"Uwahh!! Bonekanya bicara!!!!"

Dengan sekali hentakan kaki Naruto menendang bagian perut si boneka kasar, hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa dan mendarat mulus di atas karpet.

"DOBE~!" si boneka mengelus-elus perutnya, "Sakit,tahu!!"

Sa-sakit? Si Boneka itu bilang sakit?! Memangnya ada boneka yang bisa merasakan kesakitan?

Naruto bertumpu pada kedua lengannya, tak berkedip menatap tubuh polos si boneka yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"…..K-kamu~ Bo-boneka 'kan?" kata Naruto terbata.

"Hn. Tapi, karena kamu sudah memberikan 'Half Soul' kepadaku, aku yang boneka ini dapat hidup dan menjadi manusia…."

Wah… Suaranya berat sekali! Naruto masih saja terkesima memandangi lekuk badan sempurna itu.

"Ar-artinya… kamu mau jadi temanku 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Si boneka hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada lalu berjongkok selevel dengan pandangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Asal…" katanya sambil memegang pipi kanan si pirang.

BLUSH.

"A-asal apa?" kata Naruto, mencoba menyembunyikan raut merah jambu di dua pipinya yang kecoklatan.

"Asal kamu mau jadi pembantuku. Mulai sekarang… Panggil aku, Master Sasuke, hey Budakku."

Boneka itu tersenyum sumringah, membelai berulang kali naik turun pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang besar.

"…..A-A-APPPAAA!!!?!!"

.

.

.

**End Of Doll-2**

.

.

.

Jangan bunuh adik-ku.

Biarkan aku yang membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha.

Menjaga nama baik mereka, dan menenggelamkan kejahatan mereka dalam bayangan-ku.

Aku Uchiha Itachi. Pengkhianat desa dan seorang pengecut.

Bukanlah kakak yang baik.

Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti.

Aku mencintai Otouto-ku… Sepenuh hati.

_Uchiha Itachi in memorial._

_**Shi::**_** MISA itu bukannnnn MISA-MISA yang ada Di DEATHNOTE! *ngamuk*-benci gara2 si Misa-misa jadi penganggu L and Raito-**

_**Sara::**_** Hadohh~ siapa sehh!!**

_**Shi::**_** Ya, tebak lahh… Masak mami tak tahu~**

_**Sara::**_** Tak tahu, yah… Tempe-lah~ Mami dah tau kok!!**

_**Shi::**_** SWEAT DROPPED. Parah! ~ Bagus deh! Artinya mami ada kemajuan!!**

_**Sara::**_** Maksudnya~~?! Tapi, Sasukebe itu sok bgt yak!**

_**Shi::**_** Bawa-an lahir, biarin ajah ntar kena batu nya sendiri.**

_**Sara::**_** Kapan?**

_**Shi::**_** Yahh… Baca ajah terus fic-nya!! *ngarep***

_**Sara:: **_**Oh, iyaa… Otanjoubi yaaa Shirouuu!!**

_**Shi:: **_**Ahhh… Makaacccihh… Hadiahnya?**

_**Sara:: **_**Uhm…**_** Senyum manis dari Sara ya!**_

_**Shi:: **_**SWEAT DROPPED Err…**

_**Sara::**_** Okay! Jangan lupa REVIEWuu~~**

_**Shi::**_** PURESU!!! JAA!!**

**SeeYa Next Week!!!**


End file.
